Le bus des âmes perdues
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Errant dans la nuit, triste et seul, un bus étrange s'arrête a la hauteur du jeune homme. Serait-ce celui qui l'emmènerais dans le monde "parfait" ?


**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à ce bon vieux Masashi Kishimoto qui pourrait quand même être sympa et me filer Kiba, Sai, Hinata et Tayuya ! Méchant Masashi, il les gardes tous pour lui ! Bouh !**

**Bref, bonne lecture ami insecte et non pas de lemon, certainement pas!**

* * *

Les ténèbres s'étaient emparées de la ville il y a déjà 3 heures, quelques étoiles avaient osé se montrer dans le ciel alors que la lune s'était cachée derrière les nuages, privant ainsi de sa beauté au quelque personne qui était venue l'observer sur les collines.  
Dans la rue, un jeune homme au regard vide, possédant des cheveux châtain foncé et légèrement en pic, se promenait sur les trottoirs. Le vent souffla pendant un long moment, lui provoquant de terribles frissons, il mit sa capuche sur sa tête et se frotta les épaules pour se réchauffer.

Il soupira. Il faisait bon à la maison.

Ouais, il faisait bon, bien avant aujourd'hui. Il y avait papa, il y avait Akamaru, et maman n'avait pas fait la connerie d'épouser un connard lorsque son époux rendit l'âme et Hana ne s'était pas barrée de la maison avec son petit ami. Bref, c'était la merde. Adieu joie, amour familial et ami et bonjour tristesse et Suzie, nom que le père avait donné à sa batte de golf qu'il utilisait pour frapper Kiba dans le dos lorsque celui-ci avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose hormis sa compagne. Avant s'était le chien, puis celui-ci est décédé des coups devant les yeux de son maître, attaché -tacheté du sang de l'animal- qui hurlait à la mort qu'on laisse la vie sauve à son fidèle compagnon. "Si seulement on s'était barré nous aussi..." Pensa-t-il en regardant le trottoir. Un petit bus au couleur sombre et quelque peu endommagé s'était arrêté non loin de lui. Interloqué, il releva les yeux vers celui-ci puis se demanda "Es le fameux bus des âmes perdu ? " Il fit un signe au conducteur à travers la fenêtre qui le remarqua étant donner que la porte s'était ouverte. Il monta dedans en tremblant un peu puis il aperçut le conducteur, du moins ces mains sur le volant, alors que le reste de son corps était caché dans l'ombre. Celui-ci d'une voix grave demanda "Ou veux-tu aller ? "

Kiba était surpris, il regarda au sol, réfléchissant en vitesse puis répondit "n'importe ou."  
Après quelque instant, il entendit le bus démarrer, peut être devrait-il aller s'asseoir. Il se dirigea vers la troisième rangée de fauteuils derrière le conducteur et s'assit contre la fenêtre, il avait remarqué au passage une vielle femme qui dormait au fond du bus, celle-ci était déjà prête pour partir dans l'autre monde. Il était désolé pour elle, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu subir dans sa longue vie.  
Le bus des âmes perdues, une vielle Creepy Pasta qui courait sur le net pendant un temps. On racontait qu'un bus s'arrêtait lorsqu'une personne qui était triste ou qu'elle avait des problèmes se baladait la nuit seule. Lorsque l'on montait dedans, on racontait qu'un homme caché dans l'ombre nous demandait où on voulait se rendre. Si on disait « à la maison » le bus nous y conduisait. Si on répondait « je ne sais pas » ou rien du tout, la personne s'évaporait. On disait qu'on mourrait et qu'on descendait en enfer, a croire que le chauffeur était facilement irritable, ou pressé. Et il y avait une dernière réponse. "N'importe où" si après avoir dit cela, on s'endormait dans le bus, celui-ci emmenait les gens dans un monde parallèles « parfait ». Mais était-ce vraiment vrai ? Apparemment, la première partie l'était, maintenant il fallait savoir si la suite l'était également. Mais enfin bon qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ? Être loin de cette terre, même si c'était se rendre dans les limbes, il s'en fichait, car le véritable enfer se trouvait chez lui, et il ne voulait plus y rentrer.  
Cependant, il réalisa qu'il avait fait une connerie. Il s'était barré en laissant ces amis, pires encore, il allait laissez seule la femme qu'il aimait. "Mais quel con" se dit-il à lui-même. " Il faut que je descende de ce bus !" Malgré que la géhenne se trouvait chez lui, il y avait un grand rayon de soleil dans sa vie qui lui avait permis de continuer à rester fort malgré les merdes qui lui était arrivé. Une femme forte au yeux émeraudes, blonde, un peu gueuleuse, mais adorable et avec un amour étrange pour les éventails. Elle en possédait à foison dans sa chambre, plus d'une soixantaine.

Le bus venait de s'arrêter de nouveau.

Kiba était en train de se remémorer la fois où il lui avait offert un éventail qui datait de l'air EDO, une pièce rare que son ancêtre avait gardée et qui s'était transmise à chaque génération, il l'avait sauvé de peu alors que sa mère voulait le jeter comme on jetterait une vielle poupée à qui il manquerait un bras. Sa compagne avait été folle de joie, il s'en était passé des choses pendant cette journée...  
Il sourit, il était décidé à partir du bus et de la rejoindre, mais le problème était qu'il avait peur de disparaître, sur le site, il disait que le chauffeur était assez susceptible et n'aimait pas qu'on change d'avis.  
Tant pis. Il se leva et entendit une voix trop familière dire "n'importe où" il regarda en direction de la voix et aperçut sa blonde, le visage triste,dont un bleu résidait sur son front, les yeux rivé au sol, un peu perdu.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des problème Témari...

Celle-ci se retourna et dit sous la surprise la voix de son tendre avant d'ajouter " qu'est-ce qu tu fais ici ?..."  
Le bus commença à démarrer alors que Témari rejoignais Kiba et s'assit à côté de lui.

-je t'ai déjà raconté ce qu'il s'est passé en ce qui concerne mes emmerdes, mais toi apparemment, tu m'as caché des choses, dit-il en souriant faiblement alors qu'il prenait sa main pour la caresser avant d'embrasser la vilaine blessure.

-...

Elle se mit à trembler de froid, Kiba enleva son manteau et le lui passa, elle l'enfila rapidement en le remerciant puis souffla.

-Maman a encore essayer de se suicider...Je l'ai empêcher et elle ma cognée sans le vouloir...Et mon oncle a tenté de me faire du chantage... Comme quoi il a toujours besoin de nouvelle prostitué dans sa boite et...

La demoiselle reçu trois pichenettes sur la tête.

-Aie ! Fit-elle en grimaçant.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! fit il quelque peu énervé.  
-Tu avais assez de problème en ce moment...Je ne voulais pas t'en apporter plus...

Un ange passa. Le bus s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, accueillant une nouvelle arrivante qui demanda de rentrer chez elle, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle partie en vitesse s'asseoir derrière le conducteur qui ne fit plus un geste pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre le volant en main et de ramener la petite brune chez elle, sans lui avoir demandé ou celle-ci habitait.

-... Je ne t'en veux pas, finit par dire Kiba en se tournant vers elle.  
-De quoi ? S'éttona la jeune femme.  
-Si je n'avais pas été la ce soir, tu serais parti pour le monde parfait, et sache que je ne t'en aurai pas voulu. Je dois t'avouer que je t'ai oubliée.

Il caressa son visage puis laissa sa main glisser dans les cheveux d'or.

-Si je n'avais pas oublié ce si doux visage, je pense que je ne serais pas monté dans ce bus ou bien que j'aurais demandé d'aller a la maison. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
-Je ne suis pas mieux, répondit la belle.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent faiblement.

-... Tu crois vraiment qu'il existe ce monde parallèle parfait ?  
-Qu'il existe ou pas, je m'en fous maintenant. Que tu sois avec moi est la chose qui compte le plus à mes yeux, qu'importe ou nous serons.  
-Kiba...

Elle attrapa et serra sa main et l'embrassa. Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un tendre baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent, ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement, alors qu'un sourire était ancrés sur leur lèvres.

Un sourire heureux.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement alors que le bus s'était arrêté de nouveau, accueillant encore un autre passager qui lui disparut aussitôt alors qu'il avait répondu un «C'est quoi c'te merde ?». Il avait cessé d'exister et ne rentrerais jamais chez lui, et pour les deux amoureux qui s'étaient vite endormie, allait commencer leur nouvelle vie dans l'autre monde.

END

* * *

Salut mes petits mouchoir usagés !

Faire cet os était plaisant, maintenant il faut que j'assouvis mes pulsion meurtrière avec un os glauque ! En attendant le prochain, laissez une review les copains :3

Musique : Radioactive – Imagine Dragons

Big hug !

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
